


don't show me your heart

by oflaufeyson



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, an au where hansol can actually paint, minor jihancheol that made me cry while writing, some more soft verkwan fluff for all our needs, that's too many tags already im crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflaufeyson/pseuds/oflaufeyson
Summary: Seungkwan realized he was screwed when remembering the smile of local Mr. Popular-Half-American made his stomach do flips.--OrHansol is a default public favorite and Seungkwan was convinced he was a dick, until he checked out a book in the library he worked in but really just wanted to check him out instead.





	don't show me your heart

**Author's Note:**

> *sighh* two updates in one day!! also i actually just finished this earlier and I'm already posting it are yall proud of me
> 
> The only thing i write is jihancheol and verkwan tbh u can really see my ults here
> 
> ajdkksks that's all, enjoyy~~
> 
> *title is from bolbbalgan4's some btw

 

Seungkwan crashed dramatically on the seat next to Jeonghan without warning, the boy jumping a bit in shock but soon rolled his eyes with a relieved sigh when he realized who it was. “Goddamit Seungkwannie, stop doing that.” “Oh, sorry.” “Whatever. What is it now?”

 

And just like that, Seungkwan was in like he was there from the start. Soonyoung who was seated in front of Jeonghan gave him a large grin, signalling him to just proceed with his well-expected rant. “Okay, so, I think you all know we are currently entering group projects season.”

 

Jeonghan groaned loudly. “Is that really the first thing you're going to say? Don't remind me! I hate dealing with people.” “Yeah, well, it gets worse.” “Why?” “You know our linguistics class, hyung? Someone told me how the professor usually assigns teammates and I have a horrible feeling I'll get the honors of grouping with  _ Choi Hansol.” _

 

Jeonghan bursted out laughing. “Oh my, Kwannie. You two are  _ soulmates.”  _ Seungkwan shot him a glare. “Quit it _ ,  _ hyung.” “Choi Hansol? What's with him?” Soonyoung asked confusedly. “Okay, so we all know that he's super hot and popular, right? So, Seungkwannie here is pretty much jealous of him and assumes he's a horrible guy.”

 

Seungkwan sent him another death glare since the word ‘ _ jealous.’  _ He looked like he was about to kick Jeonghan’s shin to shut him up, but stopped himself considering he was older. “I'm not assuming and I'm not  _ jealous.  _ That's the truth, he is.” “He's not, though?” Soonyoung said again. “I'm acquainted with him, he's a really nice guy. I don't know why you'd say that.”

 

“He isn't,” Seungkwan huffed. “I mean, have you  _ seen  _ the way he walks? So cocky.” “You don't judge people by how cocky they look when walking, Seungkwannie,” Jeonghan chirped. “You're jealous.” “I'm  _ not,  _ and since you guys are really not helping, this conversation is over. I just arrived and you guys have finished eating and I haven't even ordered, so I'm going to do just that.” Seungkwan left the table again with a huff, heading for the cashier without turning back and hoping his hyungs won't leave him in the meantime. They didn't, obviously, shrugging at eachother after Seungkwan got up.

 

//

 

Choi Hansol sure is something. And not in a positive way. At least, that's what you'd get if you ask Seungkwan. He had always complained about him after classes or when he saw him somewhere on campus to his hyungs, so Jeonghan had a running joke that Seungkwan either actually likes him or was jealous of him. He switches between the two far-fetched theories whenever he wanted, but either of them pisses Seungkwan off to the core. Choi Hansol is horrible and he simply despises that. What is so hard to register there?

 

He knew most of his friends actually knew the guy although they've never hung out with the same group at the same time, and has always subtly denied Seungkwan’s disses, but for some reason the image had always stuck to him. 

 

Well, just picture a guy with good grades and good looks and lots of talents and lots of friends and lots of fangirls. Maybe Seungkwan  _ was _ jealous of him deep down. It didn't really matter. Mr. Perfect is obviously never completely perfect, right?

 

Seungkwan hissed when he saw the familiar back two rows away from his position behind the desk.  _ Seriously? What was he doing there?  _ Seungkwan was having a boring time as well, and he had to come and ruin it even further.

 

Seungkwan looked around, mentally cursing at his coworker Jihoon who was very much gone from sight for him to forcefully ask him to take his shift as he hides under his desk for like, fifteen minutes. The way Choi Hansol was running his fingers through the rows and skimming through book contents, he looked like he was preparing to check something out. Seungkwan was just praying he wasn't going to come near.

 

Obviously his prayers hadn't been heard when Hansol does exactly that not five minutes after. “How may I help you?” Seungkwan asked his trained and sweetened sentence through gritted teeth and a forced grin, surprising Hansol who was just about to say something. “Ah, yeah. I'd like to borrow this book please.” 

 

He put the book down in front of Seungkwan, a wide pictured encyclopedia on birds or some sort. Seungkwan raised a brow. An interesting choice for Choi Hansol.

 

“Do you have a card?” He asked again, not even bothering to act warm this time. Hansol nodded and sheepishly handed over his library card for Seungkwan to scan. The fidgets of his hand seemed unfitting for his image, much to Seungkwan’s confusion. He didn't think much of it, though.

 

He scanned both the card and the book and typed in some extra information and tweaked settings until he was done. He spared a tiny glance at the card ID information. Huh. Apparently he's a month older than Hansol.

 

“Thank you. Be sure to return it before due date or you'll be charged a fee. Come again.” He forced that last line out of him, sliding the card and book again, now with a printed slip containing the due date on it. “Yeah, thanks,” Hansol mumbled, taking the load into his hands.

 

He didn't spare time on turning around and left Seungkwan’s desk, steps paced faster than normal.  _ Really? Is he really not worth his time that much? What was his problem?  _ Seungkwan sighed and rolled his eyes, slumping back into his previous seat. Thank god that oddly-awkward exchange was over. He hoped not to see Hansol in the library again in a million years.

 

//

 

“Um, excuse me sir,” Seungkwan walked up to his professor after class, heart beating loudly in his ears. “But you can't do this.” “Why? What's wrong, Seungkwan-ssi?” Seungkwan nodded towards the open page on the professor’s desk displaying the project partners he had assigned, and especially the  _ ‘Boo Seungkwan & Choi Hansol.’  _ “I don't think I should be partnered with Hansol. We don't really work together.”

 

“Why not?” The professor asked calmly. “I thought people liked Hansol.” Seungkwan laughed. “No, not me. I think we wouldn't be able to be good partners for this, so you should consider reassigning. I'll be fine with anyone else.” The professor hummed. “Isn't the point of these projects to train you to work with just anyone? Even if you dislike your partner, you should at least be able to present passable work. It'll be useful later in life.”

 

Seungkwan huffed in exasperation. “But-” “No buts, Seungkwan-ssi. You're with Hansol. You should try talking to him, maybe he's not all that bad.” The professor clicked his pen and began writing some things, head turning away from Seungkwan in finality. “...Alright. Thank you, sir.”

 

Seungkwan walked away with a pout. He can't believe this. Not only didn't the professor assign them groups, he assigned them  _ partners.  _ And just as Seungkwan predicted his luck would be, he had to be stuck with Choi Hansol out of all the goddamn people.

 

Jeonghan was waiting for him outside of the room, chatting with his new partner Hong Jisoo in that gross overly sweet manner he does when flirting. They turned to him as he approached, Jisoo smiling with a “Hey, Seungkwan” as Jeonghan laughed devilishly.

 

“Look, it's Choi Hansol’s soulmate. How are you feeling, Kwannie? Have you talked to your  _ new partner?”  _ Seungkwan huffed, pout still existent.

 

“Oh, you're just happy you got assigned with Jisoo-hyung. When are you gonna tell Seungcheol-hyung about him, huh?” Jeonghan sent him the most  _ terrifying  _ piercing glare for that, tugging at Jisoo’s hand to drag him along as he turned away. Seungkwan could faintly hear Jisoo asking “ _ What was that about?”  _ as they walked away hand-in-hand, and he was honestly starting to regret saying that already. Maybe he'll get murdered soon.

 

Seungkwan sighed again, slumping out of the hallway to head to his next class across campus. He was stepping out when a voice called to him from behind.

 

“Hey, Boo Seungkwan-ssi!” He turned around and his face immediately fell when he realized who it was. “Oh, it's Mr. Perfect.” Hansol catched up to him with a running start. Seungkwan had no idea where he came from to be running like that considering their previous classroom was only about three doors away. “Um, what did you say?” “Nothing. What do you want?”

 

There it was again, Hansol fidgeting nervously where he stood. “Um, our presentation? You wanna… Discuss it sometime?” Seungkwan sighed. “I don't know. I'm a busy guy. What if I just make it and give you your parts after I finish?” “That'll… Work. But I just prefer it if we can discuss it beforehand too, you know. Can you maybe...Work out your schedules?” 

 

Seungkwan raised a brow at the nervous lilt in his tone. Seriously, what was  _ up  _ with this guy? “Okay, fine. I'll see what I can do.” “Great! Can I… have your number?” “You can have my  _ email.”  _ Hansol blinked twice at that, making Seungkwan sigh again. “ _ Fine,  _ my number. Give me your phone.” 

 

Hansol did as he was told and Seungkwan typed in his number in a new contact page. He set his name as  _ ‘Boo Seungkwan’  _ with a bunch of heart emojis at the end, all punched in in rage. He didn't even know why he did that. “Here.” He handed it back to its owner and could've sworn he saw Hansol flush a little pink upon seeing it. For some reason.

 

“O-okay. Thanks. Sorry for holding you up. I’ll… See you around.” Hansol waved him goodbye and stumbled away, Seungkwan not even bothering to reply in any way. He went through the door he was initially about to with an eyeroll. This project was going to be  _ a mess _ .

 

//

 

“Hi, I'd like to borrow a book?” Seungkwan looked up from his phone to see who it was, raising an eyebrow when he did. “There's a self-checkout station over there, you know,” he said, pointing to the machine across the room. “Uh…” “Now, Seungkwan, is that a way to talk to a customer?” His coworker, Myungho commented from behind him. Seungkwan turned to him and made pleading eyes, but they were only met with a stern gaze. One that says  _ ‘Do your own fucking job.’  _

 

The younger eventually gave up and got up to check out Hansol’s book. “Shakespeare?” He commented with another raised brow. “Oh, yeah. I got bored and I thought maybe it was a good idea to give it a read.” Seungkwan hummed. “It's in English, you know.” “Oh, that's not a problem, I'm fluent in English.” “Right. Of course you are.”

 

Seungkwan handed his things back to him with the slip and a click of his tongue. “Here you are. Don't forget to return it back on due date or you'll be charged. Speaking of which, your other book’s deadline should be in about a week or two.” “Oh, yeah.” Hansol looked genuinely surprised that Seungkwan remembered. Honestly, Seungkwan was too. “Yeah, thanks. I'll get it back soon.”

 

Hansol flashed him a bright smile and waved him goodbye. Okay, Seungkwan was a fan of beauty. He was, and he couldn't deny that Hansol’s smile was  _ brilliant.  _ It might've given him a weird lump in his chest that caused him to sigh as he walked away, and he had no idea why. Behind him, his coworkers Myungho and Jihoon shared pointed looks, followed by Jihoon’s shrug and a sigh.

 

//

 

“This doesn't sound so nice,” Hansol commented for about the fifth time that day, underlining a sentence in Seungkwan’s draft script. “How about we try rephrasing it?” “Yeah okay, whatever. Why don't you try, then?” Seungkwan huffed in equal parts defeat and annoyance. He hated how Hansol’s substitute sentences are always better. He had claimed himself an ace in linguistics, and Hansol wasn't even 100% Korean!

 

He couldn't believe this was happening. He watched in silence as Hansol wrote out something on the side of the paper. Halfway through, he was suddenly hyperaware of Seungkwan’s eyes on him and stopped to look up at him sheepishly. “W-what? Am I being too brash?” “No, no,” Seungkwan grumbled. “You're right.”

 

Hansol continued reading hesitantly. Seungkwan had expected his personality to be how it currently was as he was correcting his paper; bold, stern, and a little cocky. But the truth is, Hansol was more often something else. Seungkwan had noticed how the boy was always timid, nervous, and ultra-careful with his actions near Seungkwan. It was a stark contrast, and for the first time ever, Choi Hansol peaked his interest. Not that he'd admit it out loud.

 

“Yeah, we can go with this,” Hansol said finally. “I think I should add some more things, though. Can you send me a copy?” “Okay, give me your email.” Seungkwan snatched the paper on the table and skimmed through Hansol’s handwriting before returning it to his bag. It was pretty. Not that he'd admit it out loud.

 

“Would that be all?” “Yeah, I guess. I have to get back to work in five,” Seungkwan gestured to the circulation desk not far from the table where they sat in the campus library. Hansol hummed in thought. “Can I… Stay here? I don't have any more classes for the day.” 

 

Seungkwan got up and stared at him for a while. “Why are you asking me? You're welcome to, if you'd like.” Hansol grinned. “I'd like that. Thanks.” 

 

Hansol’s smile had always been oddly sweet to him. Seungkwan hated it. He spent the rest of the day minding the desk and convinced himself he was just imagining Hansol occasionally staring at him.

 

//

 

**_Mr. Shitface:_ ** _ Seungkwan _

**_Mr. Shitface:_ ** _ hey sorry for texting this late but I'm kind of in an emergency _

**_Mr. Shitface:_ ** _ r u there _

**_You:_ ** _ what is it now _

 

Seungkwan groaned in annoyance as he received the message. He was lying comfortably in his bed, and it was 10 PM. What business does that boy have to bother him so late? Scratch that, what business does he have to bother him  _ at all? _

 

**_Mr. Shitface:_ ** _ I need someone to help me get something _

**_Mr. Shitface:_ ** _ Pleeaseeee im begging you _

**_Mr. Shitface:_ ** _ I'll make it up to you I promise _

**_You:_ ** _ why so late? _

**_You:_ ** _ And why should I say yes _

**_Mr. Shitface:_ ** _ it's an emergency, initially my mom was supposed to get it but suddenly she can't so now it's up to me _

**_Mr. Shitface:_ ** _ please? I rly need help n this isn't for me _

 

Seungkwan sighed.

 

**_You:_ ** _ Where do you need to go? _

**_Mr. Shitface:_ ** _ okay _

**_Mr. Shitface:_ ** _ I need to get a birthday cake for my sister but I don't know where _

**_Mr. Shitface:_ ** _ help me out? _

 

Seungkwan sighed again. He was most likely going to regret this.

 

**_You:_ ** _ fine _

**_You:_ ** _ Meet me at the 7-11 near campus in 15 _

**_Mr. Shitface:_ ** _ THANK YOU _

**_Mr. Shitface:_ ** _ You're a lifesaver  _

 

Seungkwan grabbed his favorite beige-colored knitted cardigan and slung it over his t-shirt, stepping out of his apartment room and outside the complex. He had a shortcut from the back of his apartment complex that ends near campus, and he liked walking through there on foot. He might be feeling forced to go out while he was sleepy and it was cold, but the breeze honestly felt pretty pleasant combined with the silence and dim-lighting of the night air. Seungkwan was smiling to himself during the short walk. Not that he'd admit it out loud.

 

Soon, the 7-11 came into view. He could vaguely make out a figure waiting under the lamppost in front of it, and as he got closer he just confirmed his guesses that it was Hansol. 

 

Hansol started waving frantically like an overexcited puppy once he saw Seungkwan with a comical relieved look on his face and Seungkwan had a hard time trying to stifle a smile. It was the weirdest thing ever. Seungkwan convinced himself that he just looked that much of a hilarious idiot and totally didn't find the action endearing.

 

“You actually came!” Seungkwan cocked a brow. “So surprised? Do your friends bail on you all the time or something?” Hansol laughed. “Well no, they'd decline in the first place. But I don't know, you didn't really sound ecstatic to come and it's 10, so.” He shrugged and Seungkwan rolled his eyes. “Whatever, let's just get this over with. I don't know why I came either.”

 

“Um, do you think any bakery is actually still open at 10?” Seungkwan's eyes widened. “Hansol, you stupid idiot!-” Hansol laughed and raised his arms in defense, quickly going through something in his phone. “Wait wait, I think a chocolatery nearby closes at 11, let me check.” “You are  _ not  _ going to drag me out of bed for nothing!” “I won't, I won't!”

 

Hansol finally found what he was looking for with a victorious ‘ _ aha!’  _ “It closes at 11! Come on, let's just get there.” Seungkwan reluctantly followed after Hansol whilst grumbling nonstop, especially since Hansol’s steps gradually got faster. 

 

“Wait up!” Seungkwan yelled, too lazy to match the pace of the boy way ahead of him. “You in a real rush or something?” “Oh, sorry.” Hansol stopped and waited for him to catch up. He pointed excitedly at the building across the street. “It's still open! Yay!” “Yeah, great, great,” Seungkwan chided unenthusiastically. “Let's go then.”

 

As the two entered the store, Hansol immediately went straight for the cakes. Thankfully, the store still had some in stock although in limited flavors. “Seungkwan. Cheesecake, black forest, caramel waffle, or triple chocolate?” Seungkwan leaned over the display case next to Hansol and raised a brow. “Caramel waffle, obviously. It's not a common flavor and it has salted caramel and cornflakes,” Seungkwan said, half reading the description. “Oh my god it looks so good. Get this one.”

 

Hansol nodded obligingly and placed his order to the cashier. As Hansol paid for his cake, Seungkwan took the time to look around. The place seemed to have a variety of pretty good-looking stuffs and they seemed pretty affordable. He had  _ got  _ to drag Seokmin over sometimes to make him buy him some things.

 

“Hey. Here you go.” Hansol approached him about three minutes later with two cups and a small bag in hand. He handed over one of the cups to Seungkwan, making the boy point at himself in surprise. “Is that for me?” “Yeah. Take the bag too, there's a cake pop in it.” Seungkwan took the cup and bag gingerly. He took a sip from the drink. Top tier hot chocolate. “My treat, discounted because it's late. Man, I should come here more often at night.”

 

“You're seriously giving me these?” Seungkwan asked slowly. He was starting to feel bad for acting so forced to accompany the other boy. “Yeah, of course. I did say I'd make it up to you, right?” He gave Seungkwan a large grin and Seungkwan felt the smallest of smiles creep up on him as well when the cashier called Hansol’s name. He went back to retrieve his cake and gestured for Seungkwan to follow him as he stepped outside. 

 

The night air outside was chilly and hit Seungkwan right in the face, but his knitted cardigan and hot chocolate kept him pleasantly warm. “Hey. I know it's getting pretty late and all but I know a good chilling spot nearby. Do you wanna just finish this drink there first?” Hansol proposed timidly. Seungkwan looked around and hummed in consideration. It might not look the best, but the feel of the dead of night outdoors was just too alluring for him to say no to. 

 

“...Alright. Lead the way.” Hansol flashed him another puppy grin and did just that. After a few short walks they arrived at a small park area. Upon walking inside, it fell into a small cliff guarded by a railing, exhibiting the spread of twinkling city lights not far below. Seungkwan gasped at the sight, slowly walking to lean over the railing.

 

“This is beautiful. How come I didn't know this place existed?” Hansol chuckled and took a seat on a park bench overlooking the view that Seungkwan had missed. “It's kind of a hole-in-the-wall. Best around the late hours of night.” Seungkwan nodded slowly, enchanted. After a few more minutes of filling his brain with the image, his legs quickly grew tired and he had found his way sitting next to Hansol.

 

They fell into comfortable silence. Seungkwan never would've thought the moment was one they could share. Vehicles occasionally buzzed past the road not far behind them. Seungkwan felt so tranquil. He wished the moment would last forever.

 

Hansol peered at the box safely tucked inside the paper bag to Seungkwan's right, the movement followed by quiet rustling. “My sister likes caramel,” he mumbled. “Thanks for your choice. I think she's gonna love it.” “Oh, you're welcome,” Seungkwan replied nonchalantly. “What's her name, by the way?”

 

“Sofia.” Seungkwan hummed. “I'm sure she's as pretty as her name.” “She is,” Hansol said with a chuckle. “Speaking of that, I think I'll return the book about birds tomorrow or the day after.” “Okay, you still have time. What were you doing with that anyways? You wanna switch lanes and become an ornithologist or something?”

 

Hansol laughed and shook his head. “No, it's not that. My sister kind of likes birds--and paintings--so, with the help of my parents I wanted to make her a painting that includes some birds. I needed the book as a guide.” Seungkwan raised an eyebrow. “You can paint?” “Well, personally I don't think they're very good but I enjoy it.”

 

Seungkwan hummed. “That's really nice of you. Is she younger or older?” “Younger.” “Ah, that explains it. I have two sisters of my own, actually. They're both back home in Jeju though, and they can be a bit of a nag.” Hansol laughed again. “They must be feeling pretty lucky to have you as a brother.” Seungkwan rolled his eyes. “Yeah, don't mention it.”

 

They went quiet again. Hansol lowered his drink to rest it on top of the box, his fingers drumming on the lid gently. “Hey, Seungkwan. Can I ask you something?” The boy hummed in reply.

 

“Why do you dislike me?” Seungkwan sighed. “What are you talking about? I don't.” “You do. You always smile and laugh a lot around others, but you're always disgruntled near me. Have I ever done something wrong? Because I have, then I'm sorry.” 

 

Seungkwan sighed again. “You've never done anything wrong, Hansol,” he said heavily, admitting more to himself than to the boy next to him. “What is it, then? I just wanna know what's wrong.”

 

Seungkwan shook his head. “...It’s just that… I don’t know. As someone that watches from afar your life just looks perfect,” he started, giving in. “You have a handsome face, you have lots of friends. Girls  _ and  _ boys follow you around everywhere. It’s just kind of natural for me to… Feel about you some way.” Hansol’s eyes widened. “You don't like me because I'm popular?” “...Well, it sounds bad if you put it like that.” Seungkwan looked away, fidgeting with his straw nervously. 

 

“...That's okay. I won't like me too because I'm popular.” The older rolled his eyes. Okay, now he felt  _ really  _ bad. “Don't say that.” “It's true! You know it too. I've got strangers acting like they're my best friends regularly just because they think I'm handsome. I've got students, professors, and even random old ladies on the street judging me just because of my face and the small bit of things they've seen me do.”

 

Seungkwan turned to Hansol, brows furrowed. Hansol didn't look back at him, his eyes casted downwards. “It's true. There's no one that hates it as much as me.”

 

They fell into a heavy silence for a short while entailing the sudden heartfelt confession. Seungkwan’s eyes darted to the side, thinking hard about how to express his feelings into words that could justify them and maybe lighten Hansol’s mood a little.

 

“I'm sorry.” “You're not supposed to be.” “No, I am supposed to be and I am. Without thinking, I had just judged and branded you like all those people you've hated throughout your life. And I always tell myself to always be kind and reflect on myself, so that was really wrong of me. I'm sorry.”

 

Seungkwan flashed a shy smile towards Hansol. “I guess you're not that bad. What do you say we start over again and… Try to be friends?” 

 

Finally, Hansol looked up at him. He had a similar look on his face, a timid smile and oddly-hopeful eyes. “...Okay. I'd like that.” “That's great then. We should work on that presentation again soon.” Hansol chuckled quietly, and Seungkwan mentally scored himself a goal for making him laugh. “Yeah, alright.” “Your fixes are actually good, as much as I hated to admit it.”

 

“They are? Thanks.” Hansol smiled brightly at him before turning towards his drink again. “It's getting late. We should head back. Sorry for holding you up so long.” “Oh, yeah. No worries, I was the one who agreed to it. Besides, I got these.” Seungkwan wiggled his nearly-empty drink and his small paper bag jokingly, making Hansol chuckle again. 

 

The two got themselves up and back onto the side of the road, walking towards their previous 7-11. “Is your house far? Want me to walk you there?” Hansol proposed as they neared their destination. Seungkwan waved his hand dismissively. “No, no, it's close by. You should just get back home soon to your sister.” 

 

Their steps came into a halt under the lamppost Hansol was waiting under. Seungkwan turned to address him one last time. “So… Is your sister's birthday just right after midnight?” “Yeah.” “It's almost twelve right now, so you should probably hurry.” Hansol nodded and waved at Seungkwan as he made a move to walk away. “See you tomorrow, Seungkwan. Good night!” “Yeah, see you. Good night, tell Sofia I wish her a happy birthday!”

 

Hansol flashed him one last grin before he turned away and to another road. Seungkwan lingered a bit where he stood, eyes still trailing to the spot Hansol disappeared at with a weird longing feeling blooming in his heart. He shrugged it off and walked back to his apartment, smile reappearing once in a while everytime the small paper bag brushed against his side as a reminder.

 

//

 

“This cake’s pretty good,” Sofia commented as she took another bite. “I'm kind of surprised you managed to pick it out.” Hansol chuckled nervously. “Oh no, my crush was the one that picked it.” 

 

Sofia raised a brow. “Really? Well, you can tell him that he has my thanks.” “He also wished you a happy birthday.” She laughed at that. “Did I one up you?” “Yeah, you did.”

 

//

 

“I know there's a no food policy in the library, but we're currently not eating it and it's in a container,” Hansol said as he handed not just the book but also a paper bag to a confused Seungkwan the next day. “Because you gotta have a piece of the birthday cake. --And before you can say anything, Sofia was the one that told me to give this to you. She said thanks, she likes it.”

 

Seungkwan raised a brow. “Are you done?” “Um, yeah.” “Okay.” Seungkwan put the cake aside for the time being and began processing Hansol’s book return. “It's okay, the library staff always disregards the no food policy anyways. Look, Myungho-hyung’s eating right now.” He nodded towards said boy who was sorting books a few shelves away whilst chewing gum. “Thanks a lot, by the way. That's really nice of her.” 

 

“Yeah well, she probably had some hidden intentions to get our parents one less piece, but-” Seungkwan raised a brow and nodded slowly in understanding. “Okay, that's all done. Thank you for returning your book on time. Did she like your present?” 

 

“Oh, yeah,” Hansol replied shyly, an adorable blush forming on his cheeks. “She has it on her wall already.” “Oh, that's sweet. You should show me a picture, I want to see how good you are.” “Ah...” Hansol rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “My mom actually took a picture of her with it, but I'm really not that good-” “Really? Show me!”

 

After a few more convincing, Hansol finally gave in and reluctantly handed Seungkwan his phone. On its screen was a picture of a young girl vaguely resembling Hansol smiling and holding a canvas, oil painted a pretty pastel gradient with branches and small flowers on the foreground. On the branches were two pretty snow-colored birds Seungkwan didn't recognize, detaily painted and dynamically posed.

 

Seungkwan gasped. “This is beautiful! Hansol, you're really good.” The younger grinned bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck again. “Thank you. I'm really not good.” “You are. You should paint more.” Seungkwan returned Hansol’s phone to him. “And your sister’s really pretty. She looks just like you.” “Ah, thanks. So I'm really pretty?”

 

Now it was Seungkwan’s turn to blush. He walked right into that, didn't he? “Wipe that smug grin off your face. You're okay,” he grumbled. “But I’ll admit you  _ are  _ something. Now are you done? Because you're gonna hold up a line.” 

 

Hansol turned around in shock, immediately apologizing to the girl standing patiently behind him. He grinned and waved Seungkwan one last time, mouthing a ‘ _ see you around’  _ and stepped out of the library. It made Seungkwan sigh again. What was with him? He almost didn't hear what the girl said to him.

 

//

 

On the day of the presentation, Seungkwan and Hansol thankfully made it through okay. Seungkwan was pretty proud of the finished work, especially considering how he initially felt about doing it. He was also not sure if his professor remembered what he said, but the look he gave Seungkwan made him pretty certain that he did.

 

The partners got to sit next to eachother, and the two plopped down in their seats with a relieved sigh. “Yay,” Hansol mumbled. “You can say that again. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not too fond of public speaking.” Hansol quirked a brow. “Really? You're really good.” “Well, they're fine, but I think I'd still rather avoid them if I can.” 

 

Hansol hummed, the two’s eyes focused on the next partners presenting in front of the class. No one was really paying attention, though. “You’re really good. And your singing too.” Seungkwan’s eyes went wide. “How do you know I sing?” “Seungcheol-hyung posted a video of you singing once and I asked him who you were. Your voice is really nice.”

 

Seungkwan stuttered, trying his best to keep speaking in hushed tones. “ _ Y-you know me from there?” _ “Oh.” Hansol mentally cursed at himself. “Yeah… Oops?” 

 

Seungkwan blinked twice, blush growing. “Oh. Okay. I'm glad you liked it then.” He smiled shyly at Hansol, the younger returning it to him. “Seungkwan-ssi, I'd appreciate it if you don't talk over my students presenting so loudly,” the professor called out flatly, making the two jump out of their moment in shock. “Y-yes sir,” Seungkwan mumbled in embarrassment, bowing apologetically. 

 

As the class tore their eyes away from the two after half a minute, Seungkwan and Hansol shared a stifled laugh and continued whispering to eachother, not learning their lesson. 

 

“Jeonghan? Are you listening to me?” Jisoo poked the boy with his pencil, snapping him out of his trance. Jeonghan only hissed at him, making Jisoo roll his eyes. “What now?” 

 

Jeonghan pointed at Seungkwan and Hansol a few rows away with eyebrows furrowed. “Are Seungkwan and Hansol  _ laughing?”  _ “Yes, they seem to be. What's wrong with that?” Jeonghan grinned at him. “Seungkwan  _ hates  _ Hansol.” “He does?”

 

Jisoo blinked, recalling some things he had heard from Hansol himself. “I thought they were friends.” “Well, last I heard Seungkwan was still complaining about how much of a waste of space Hansol is.” “Huh. I’m pretty sure they hung out.”

 

Jeonghan hummed in that smug tone of his, making Jisoo sigh again. “Interesting.” “You're getting distracted. Do you know your parts?” Jeonghan sighed exasperatedly. “For the  _ eleventh  _ time today,  _ yes I do.” _

 

//

 

“You know, this cake isn't bad,” Seungkwan said before taking in another spoonful of the birthday cake he picked out for Hansol’s sister. “I'm telling you, hyung. We should visit that place late at night sometimes.” Seokmin hummed in approval as he flung a cornflake into his mouth.

 

“Oh. My. God,” Jeonghan said out of the blue. The way he stared at Seungkwan in awe made him giddy and especially nervous. “W-what?” “You have a crush on him.” “Wh- what are you talking about? Who?” Jeonghan spared some time to roll his eyes. “The boy you were just talking about.” 

 

A flustered blush spread across Seungkwan’s face. “What?!  _ Hansol?!”  _ “Yeah, dummy. You've been talking about him nonstop looking all dreamy and gross, in case you haven't noticed.” Seungkwan blinked. “ _ What?!”  _ “You are!” Jeonghan shrieked triumphantly, making Seungkwan shush him down. “I never thought this day would come; our little Seungkwannie finally realizing his deepest buried feelings.” “Hyung, I have  _ no idea  _ what you are talking about.”

 

“Are you really gonna play dumb?” Seokmin added flatly. “Or have you seriously not realized it for yourself?” “Realize  _ what?!” “You're in love with Hansol!”  _ Seungkwan shushed him again, more frantic this time. “ _ Don't spread blasphemy so loudly!”  _ “It  _ isn't _ !” 

 

Jeonghan groaned in frustration and crossed his arms. “Okay, then. I'm just going to assume you haven't registered them for yourself. I'll just count on you to do something about it.” Seungkwan sputtered. “Do wh-” “But, please know we are very good hyungs and will still help you out if you come to us for help. Keep it in mind.”

 

At that moment Seungcheol and Jisoo walked into the diner hand-in-hand, Seungcheol flinging their intertwined arms around like a little kid. “Hannie~” he called, walking over to them. “Oh, look like my call’s here. Good luck, Seungkwan.” Jeonghan got up and gave his two boyfriends a kiss on the cheek each. Seungkwan mumbled something about PDA and the three waved Seungkwan and Seokmin goodbye before walking away like the sappy gross boyfriends they were. 

 

“Was Jeonghan-hyung serious when he said I have a crush on Hansol?” Seungkwan asked timidly, making Seokmin raise a brow. “Why are you asking it like that?” “I don't know. Maybe it's because… I don't know for myself?” 

 

In a sudden, Seungkwan had dramatically buried his face in his hands at a speed that made Seokmin jump a little in his seat. “Seungkwannie?! Are you okay?” “No! This is all just so sudden, I… I was so keen on hating him once and then _Professor Kim happened_ and then I found he wasn't so bad to be friends with and-” Seungkwan raised his head again. Thankfully there were no tears in his eyes, but he was wearing that super dramatic expression of his that he usually uses when the convenience store in campus ran out of his favorite ice cream. “What is happening?! What is he doing to me, hyung?!”

 

“Seungkwan, calm down,” Seokmin shushed him with a sigh. He glanced around a little to make sure Seungkwan’s little outburst wasn't loud enough to attract some unwanted attention. “Do you like Hansol?” “...Yes.” “Do you  _ like  _ Hansol?” “I don't know… Maybe?” “Then if that's what you want, go for it. From what I see, Hansol likes you too. And he's nice, so I don't think anything bad can come out of trying.”

 

Seungkwan’s pout remained unbothered. “That wasn't really helpful, but thanks?” “Ask him out! Buy him flowers, serenade him. Who wouldn't fall in love with you?”

 

Seungkwan laughed shyly. “Thanks. Are you in love with me, then?” “Nice try.”

 

//

 

“Seungkwannie, you take section A5 today,” Jihoon called out from under his notebook, not even bothering to look up. Seungkwan groaned. “ _ Now?”  _ “Yes, now. I don't give a shit if you're waiting for someone or anything. Minghao will take the desk for you.”

 

Said hyung turned to look at Jihoon with an almost pleading look, but Jihoon shot back a deadly glare. The unusual exchange had got Seungkwan’s head filled with question marks. “Okay,” he said as he hesitantly made a move to leave the area. Minghao took his previous position and Seungkwan tried ignoring the weird stares from his two hyungs that bore on his back as he walked away.

 

He headed for said section to re-sort the books. It was not usual that Jihoon sent someone to clean up during opening hours. Well, the morning had been rather busy, but they'd still usually wait until the evening or near closing hours. Seriously, what was with him? And who did he think he was ordering his dongsaengs around like that?

 

Seungkwan arrived at the row he was looking for. He sighed tiredly as the first thing he saw was a book lying on the ground. Who even drops a book and just  _ leaves  _ it there?

 

He went to pick it up when he realized there was a post-it note stuck on its cover. Letters that looked a whole lot like his name caught his eyes and his heart instantly skipped a beat upon registering what was written on it.

 

_ ‘Seungkwan, will you go out with me?’ _

 

“Wh-” His eyes traveled beyond the post-it, and he realized just what book it was. A wide hardcover pictured encyclopedia on birds. 

 

His head snapped up as he felt scuffling across the shelves to his right, and his eyes met with familiar, dark ones. “So… What do you say?” Hansol asked timidly, peeking beyond the books strategically spaced out in front of his eyes.  _ Goddamn Lee Jihoon and his scheming ass. _

 

Seungkwan sighed, picking up the book with slightly shaking hands. “First of all, I can sue you for scaring me and leaving the books carelessly.” Seungkwan plucked the post-it off the cover and placed the book on the row in front of Hansol’s eyes, with probably too much force as he saw the guy flinch. “And second of all… Yes.” 

 

“Really?! You would?!” “Obviously, yeah. But if we're going somewhere to eat, I'd recommend you pay for me if you want to win my heart.” Seungkwan tried to keep his cool, but honestly he was feeling internally what Hansol was showing externally; jumping around, grinning widely, and muttering ‘ _ YES!’ _

 

“Quiet down, don't make me add another reason to sue you for,” Seungkwan said through a chuckle. “Right, sorry.” Hansol stopped jumping and rested his chin on the shelf across of Seungkwan. “I just can't believe you actually said yes. You really hated me!” “I didn't _ hate  _ you.” Seungkwan rolled his eyes before they landed on the previous book, making him sigh again.

 

He looked back to his coworkers’ headquarters and the circulation desk, but it was far out of sight. “I don't know if I want to kill Jihoon-hyung or kiss him.” Hansol grinned dorkily. “Why don't you just save the latter for me?”

 

Seungkwan jokingly shoved a book into Hansol’s face, but he accidentally hit him with it, making him yell out in equal parts shock and pain. “OHMYGODSORRY!” 

 

The two bursted into laughter, trying their best to keep it down since they're still in the library. Turns out Seungkwan wasn't the one that had to ask him out, anyways.

 

//

 

“Told you so~” Jeonghan chirped. “Told me  _ what  _ so?” Seungkwan hissed back. Jeonghan didn't reply with words, but subtly gestured with his eyes to the boy Seungkwan was leaning against, complete with that shit-eating grin of his.

 

“Oh shut up, hyung. Like I didn't tell  _ you  _ so,” Seungkwan shot back, now gesturing not-so-subtly at Seungcheol spread out on the couch with his legs on Jeonghan's lap and his head on Jisoo's. He was doing something on his phone with Jisoo whispering things in his ear and playing with his hair like the gross PDA-active trio they always are.

 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “Whatever. At least unlike you I had everything under control and wasn't in denial.” “Yah, who nearly killed me when I slipped my tongue like, once?” His raised tone caught Hansol’s attention as he turned away from whoever it was he was talking to and looked at Seungkwan. “What's wrong, babe?”

 

Seungkwan huffed, shooting Jeonghan's smirk one last glare before turning away to smile into Hansol’s embrace. “Nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me that was okay my first verkwan fic is p much my most accomplished one lmfao  
> also i have a problem because i can't write short fics but i also can't write long ones so they're usually stuck in between like this wun
> 
> Thanks for readingg!! Check out my other works too if you'd like and also hmu on twit @starryjh_~


End file.
